Broken Road
by SockOompaloompa
Summary: A series of Skip Beat! One-shots. **New One-Shot** More for Me - Ren runs into Momose at TMB and discovers something interesting about Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1: How Sho Found out about Natsu

**How Sho Found Out About Natsu**

Fuwa Sho was bored. Bored and pissed. Bored because Shoko took his cellphone from him. She said something about wanting him to focus on his upcoming interview and performance. Pissed because this rinky dink TV show obviously didn't know who he was and had him waiting in a public green room. Sho hated waiting in the public green room. He should have his own private green room, not this public nonsense. Don't these people know who he is?

"Did you watch it last night?" The male voice drifted through the large open waiting room where Sho was sitting in waiting for his appearance. "She's hot right?" the voice continued.

"Yeah," a new male voice cut in, "She is really hot. I didn't expect it." Sho's ire at his accommodations was replaced with curiosity that perked at the mention of a "hot" girl.

"Who would have thought she could move like that, she's so sexy" the second voice continued, "Especially after seeing her in Dark Moon." Trepidation pooled in Sho's stomach at the mention of Dark Moon. "They can't be talking about Kyoko," he thought, "Who would ever call that girl hot or sexy?" He tried to imagine it, but the image came out distorted like someone had run turpentine across a painting.

"Did you see her at the Dark Moon after party. She was stunning." The first voice continued. Sho ground his teeth. "There were lots of stunnign girls at the Dark Moon after party." The Idol consoled himself. "They are probably talking about that lead actress...what's her name again?" Yet the feeling of dread was spreading in his stomach.

As if they were enticing him or throwing him a bone, Sho couldn't decide which, the second voice asked. "What else has she been in?" There was a pause while the first guy thought it over, Sho's nerves strained as he continued to listen in.

"Only other thing I know of is she was one of the angels in Fuwa Sho's Prisoner PV."

Sho froze, his fears realized. They were talking about Kyoko. His Kyoko. Yet no matter how they put it, the Kyoko he knew could NEVER be sexy. He couldn't picture it. Elegant? Yes. Graceful. Yes. Beautiful? Yes. But sexy? He didn't believe that could be possible.

It was this frustration, his inability to reconcile the idea of Kyoko and Sexy, that spurred his legs to move toward the two gossiping men. "Yo," he greeted trying to appear cool. "You got my curiosity piqued. You are talking about Kyoko from my PV?" The two men's jaws dropped at the appearance of the idol and nodded mutely their confirmation. Sho laughs loudly, "You all need to get your eyes checked if you are calling THAT girl sexy. I mean seriously."

"No, no, haven't you seen her in Box R? She's really sexy on that show, she does this walk and sways her hips and it's like. Wow." One of the two guys attempted to explain, trying to convince him, the other guy just nods beside him like an idiot.

Sho shook his head and gave them a challenging smirk, "Prove it."

One of the men pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons to pull up a video and then handed it over to Fuwa. Sho had to work very hard at controlling his emotions. He couldn't let these guys see the shock, disbelief, and anger brewing in his body. There was no doubt that the girl on the screen was Kyoko, but he still couldn't quite believe it. She was still graceful but she looked something like a runway model. The sway of her hips and the smirk on her face as she pinned some girl against a wall was, Sho had to admit, sexy. Then he noticed the leers and blatant looks of interest on the faces the guys who showed him the video and his anger returned. "That soul-sucking, shapeshifting demon!" He grumbled aloud, involuntarily. The man who handed him the cellphone laughed, and asserted "I'll tell you what she could…" His voice trailed off. Not at the glare, he was receiving from the blond idol, but from the feeling of murderous intent coming from outside the room.

"Who do you suppose they were talking about?" Yashiro asked the still silently fuming Ren. Ren snorted.

"Does it matter? No gentleman should ever talk about a lady that way." Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile at the now cowering Yashiro, "Now, come on, I have to get to my next job."


	2. Chapter 2: One Simple Scee

It's just a scene. One simple scene. You CAN do this Kyoko. Mogami Kyoko silently tried to rouse her spirits. Surreptitiously she looked at the tall man across the room who was talking in hushed tones with his fairer haired manager. Kyoko's spirits fell again. I can't do this. He's going to know. He's going to find out. How will I ever be able to talk with him again? She felt a wave of despair come over her as she looked over at him again. Maybe one day he will forgive her and he will be her Senpai again. I should run. The thought came, not for the first time. No Kyoko, No. You. Are. A. Professional. You will go out there, you will get this shot done, and Tsuruga-san will never know, he will never see.

On the outside, Tsuruga Ren was calm and collected. On the inside, he was a cross between nervous excitement and absolute dread. Today, Kyoko is going to confess to him. Today, he is going to hear the words he's longed to hear come out of her mouth. No, he reminded himself. Kyoko wasn't confessing... Ito Yuna, her character was confessing, not to Tsuruga Ren or Hizuri Kuon but to Tanaka Yushin, his character. This was a new form of hell. He would never admit it to Yashiro but his worst fear was losing himself in the moment and doing something Kyoko would never forgive him for. He glanced over at the copper haired girl standing across the room. She stood tall and proper, a small smile on her face. She didn't appear to be remotely worried about the scene, he thought she would be more nervous. More anxious. Yet she just stood there waiting patiently for the set to be ready. His spirits plunged, his half hopes died in his chest. You are a professional, he reprimanded himself. You won't break character. You will complete this scene, and one day. Kyoko will confess to you, not her character. He felt a small smirk cross his face, before he carefully wiped it back to neutral.

"Ready on Set" the call came and Kyoko did all she could to keep from bolting. Her heart thundered loudly in her ears as she made her way to her place and Tsuruga-san did the same. He gave her a kind smile, which she tried to return, but it felt more like a grimace. At her mark, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let Yuna's spirit fill her. She stood like that, eyes closed, breathing quietly till she heard the director bark "Action."

Yushin was a little ahead of her, she had to tell him today, he rounded the corner into the apartment complex ahead of her. She ran to catch up before he disappeared into the building. "Tanaka-San," Yuna shouted to the man in front of her. The tall man turned and smile at the approaching girl. "Ito-san, good afternoon."

The girl paused a few feet in front of him, a sudden blush creeping across her cheeks. "C-Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her voice stuttered, betraying her nervousness. The tall man cocked his head to the side, "Sure." He adjusted his bag on his shoulder. Yuna bit her lip, flushing again, and started fiddling with her uniform skirt. Sighing she looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry Ito-san, I didn't hear you." His tone lightly teasing. It was the teasing tone that made Kyoko snap. She looked up at him and felt the tears welling in her eye, she knew Yuna was gone, she just prayed he wouldn't see as she. "I love you. I've loved you for a while now." Ren stood frozen. He could see it in her eyes, the words were coming from her, not her character. She loves him. Joy swelled inside him. She loves him. Her head had fallen again after her confession and she stood like someone awaiting the guillotine. She loves him. He couldn't stop himself. In two swift steps, he was in front of her, tilting her chin up and bringing his lips to meet hers. He didn't care that it wasn't in the script. She loves him, and kissing her was the most important thing he could be doing. He felt her stiffen under his touch and felt the heat of her flush rising to her cheeks. He pulled back slightly with a chuckle and let all of him show in his eyes. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3: 100 Kisses

**A/N: I know this scenerio is a little played out, but it was the perfect vehicle for where I wanted this story to go. :)**

* * *

"What am I going to do Moko-san!" Ren heard Kyoko wail as he walked passed the LoveMe room. The desperate sound caused the actor to freeze and listen outside the door.

"Mo What are you asking me for? You know what I would do, I would do the job."

"I know, and I want to… but… I really really don't want to."

"It could change your image." Ren heard Kotanami try to persuade the girl.

"I know, and it's a princess." He heard Kyoko reply wistfully. Why wouldn't she take the role? What was wrong with it? It sounded perfect for her.

"What does your "sempai" have to say." Ren could hear the air quotes in Kotanami's voice as she addressed him. He could also feel a sudden coolness coming from the room.

"I respectfully decline telling him." Came Kyoko's curt reply. Curiosity overcame him he opened the door to the room.

"Tell me what Mogami-san?" Both girls froze as he stepped through the door. Kyoko had a look of panic on her face and Kotanami smirked slightly and gestured toward Kyoko.

"You should tell her that she needs to accept this role, it will completely change her image and she would get to be a princess like she's always wanted." Ren raised an eyebrow at Kyoko,

"It sounds perfect Mogami-san, why wouldn't you want to accept it?" Kyoko looked desperately at her friend, unable to find her voice. Kotanami just looked at her watch, "Oh, I have a meeting to get to, See you later Kyoko, tell me what you decide to do. Good afternoon Tsuruga-san."

With that the tall girl was gone and in a blink and Ren was left alone with Kyoko. Ren took a seat across the quiet fidgeting girl. Finally she seemed to find her resolve and pushed the job offer toward Ren. Ren glanced at the folder and knew immediately why she didn't want to accept it. It was another offer for a PV with Fuwa. Quietly he flipped through the description of the video and felt his anger beginning to simmer. It was a good offer, and it would do what Kotanami declared, help to change her image, but he never got an explanation for the photo that Lory showed him when he returned from Guam, and the thought of Kyoko being near Fuwa filled him with a quiet anger. He was careful about letting it out though. She would tell him when and if she was ready, and the fact that she still didn't want to work with the musician told Ren that there was something more to the story of what was going on in that photo. He knew that if he played his cards right he might be able to get an answer he had been needing.

"So the only reason you don't want to accept the position is because it's with Fuwa?" Slowly Kyoko nodded. "Then you should take it." Ren stated bluntly.

"But…" The girl began.

"You can't let personal grudges get in the way of your job, especially a job that can get you out of the bully roles. Do you only ever want to be a bully forever now? Or is there something more going on?" He pressured the girl. He saw a flash of fear crossed the girl's face.

"Unless there is a good reason not to work with him, something more than you just not liking him. Something you're not telling me." After a few moments of silence, Ren let out a disappointed sigh and went to stand when Kyoko's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the resolve in her features. It looks like she thinks I will never talk to her again, Ren thought.

"Do you remember the night that I mistook you for Corn?" She peeked up at him. Ren nodded then re-took his seat, wondering what that night had to do with anything.

"Well," she fidgeted some more, she didn't seem to notice that she was still clutching his shirt sleeve.

"When, when I ran outside that night, Shotaro was there, waiting for me." Ren felt his whole body tense and he stopped breathing as his brain put the pieces together. The kiss in that photo happend that night. The night he held her while she cried. Was she crying for her mother or because of Fuwa? It took all of Ren's control and acting ability to reign in his anger. He knew the girl could sense it and didn't want it to interrupt her explanation.

"I think he wanted to be able to comfort me, because he must have heard what my mother said…." She signed a bit and clutched his shirt tighter, "When I didn't react, he tried to get me angry and he... " her words caught in her throat as she whispered, "He kissed me again." Ren didn't dare breathe. Emboldened by his silence she kept talking. "I didn't want to be near him, and shutting down my emotions was the quickest way to get him to leave me alone…" She stopped talking.

Relief rushed through Ren, she didn't seek out Fuwa. She didn't want his comfort. She wanted his…. Well Corn's. Smiling he took her hand in his.

"Were you afraid of telling me?" Kyoko just nodded, "You said there was no second chance…" she whispered.

"Well, it sounds to me that you acted just fine. You kept your anger at his actions in check and got yourself out of that situation, versus extending your time together." He could feel all her tension release in one breath and then she beamed at him. He felt himself lean into her, wanting to kiss her again. After Guam, when he finally got a taste of her lips, he found himself greedy for the experience again. Pulling back before she noticed he pointed back at the offer.

"So are you afraid that if you do the offer he might try to kiss you again?" Kyoko just shook her head, "Not really, I was more afraid that you would be angry with me working with him again. He wouldn't want to kiss me again."

Ren fought the incredulous look threatening to cross his features. This girl! Ren was willing to bet money that the boy was just as desperate as he was to put his lips on her again.

"Bet what?" He heard Kyoko ask. "Hum," he looked at the girl.

"Tsuruga-san, you just said 'Wanna Bet'... and you said it in English."

"I'm sorry Mogami-san, I just know how much Fuwa likes to irritate you, and what better way to irritate you than for him to kiss you against your will again. I think you are being naive when you don't think he would do it again. So I said do you want to bet"

"What would we bet Tsuruga-san?" He could see the challenge gleaming in her eyes. Surprised, Ren raised an eyebrow and thought. "I bet you 100 kisses." He finally said. Kyoko froze and looked at Ren.

"Wha...why…" she stuttered her cheeks flushed bright red.

"That's simple," Ren said logicing out his spontaneous outburst,"For you to be motivated to keep Fuwa from kissing you again, It has to be something that you wouldn't want to happen, right? Thus 100 kisses." Ren noticed and felt his heart stutter when he noticed her cheeks grow a bit more red. Maybe… maybe she wouldn't mind those kisses? He couldn't help the hope budding in him.

"But… what about you… you wouldn't want…"

"And if you win, and he doesn't kiss you, like I expect, then…" Ren pretended to think for a second then he snapped his finger, cutting off her train of thought. "I have to buy you a new wardrobe."

"WHAT! No no no Tsuruga-san I can't let you spend that much money on me… not for the sake of a few kisses…"

"What? Are you willing to sell your kisses so cheap? That 100 of them isn't worth a whole new wardrobe?" He challenged and she stopped talking.

"So are you willing to accept the bet?" The girl was silent, contemplating, just looking at Ren, so he pushed a little harder.

"Not accepting just tells me you think I am right about Fuwa wanting to kiss you again." Ren continued with his taunts. Either way, he felt like he won. One way, he would get to Kiss her again, the other way, he would get to pamper her the way she ought to be pampered. Rising to the challenge Kyoko stuck out her hand.

"You have yourself a deal."

Hours later when Kyoko was alone in her room she had time to question what had happened that afternoon with Ren and she felt stumped. It was almost like Tsuruga-san wanted to kiss her. Why would he make such a bet? He could have her cleaning his apartment or cooking his meals. Why kisses? She was afraid to ask him, but she had to talk to someone. Grabbing her phone she dialed Moko-san's number. Kanae picked up on the second ring.

"Did you take the job?" Kanae offered as greeting to Kyoko.

"Yeessss." The girl despaired. "You gotta help me figure out what to do Moko-san!"

"What do I have to help you with? You just said you you took the job." Kanae sat there stunned as Kyoko detailed out the bet that Tsuruga made with her. Not only did he trap the girl into accepting the role, knowing it would help her image, but has maneuvered her into a position where if Fuwa kissed her again then Ren would also get to kiss her and if he didn't he would get to pamper her. He was good, Kanae thought begrudgingly.

"Well, if you don't want to kiss Tsuruga-san, just keep Fuwa's lips away from you," Kanae reasoned when her friend quit talking. "Plus you get a new wardrobe out of it. It doesn't sound like a bad deal to me."

"BUT I CAN'T ACCEPT CLOTHES FROM A MAN." Kanae had to remove the phone from her ear before she went deaf.

"Why not? He's offering, make the best of it."

"Because, when a man buys you clothes he want's to take them off of you." Kyoko whispered and Kanae blushed.

"Wha...Who told you that?"

"Tsuruga-san… and Shotaro…" Kanae was silent after her friend's declaration. How this girl didn't understand that Tsuruga-san loved her, was beyond her comprehension.

"What am I going to do Moko-san?!" Kyoko wailed again. "Why would Tsuruga-san ever make this kind of bet with me?"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say, honestly?"

"Yes Moko-san, you are my best friend, of course I want to hear what you have to say."

"Because he likes you Kyoko, and he wants to kiss you." Kanae told her friend bluntly.

"MOKO-SAN DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT." Kanae pulled the phone from her ear again, then when the phone went silent she put it back and heard a small sob and she heard the girl whisper, "I don't want to hope."

"Mo," Kanae said softly, "Do you love Tsuruga-san?"

"Wha.. No no I don't l-love anyone. I am focused on my future as an actress." Kyoko declared resolutely and began rambling but to Kanae her voice sounded strained. So she loves him but doesn't want to admit it, Kanae thought. She really didn't feel like forcing her friend into a confession, especially if she didn't want to admit her feelings to herself, but maybe she could help her realize them. Pinching the bridge of her nose she looked up at her ceiling, and thought Tsuruga Ren, you owe me big time.

"Mo, Kyoko," Kanae said cutting the girls ranting off. "You called me because you wanted to know what I would do in this situation, correct?" Kanae heard nothing, but could imagine the girl nodding. "Kyoko I can't see you, you know."

"Eh, right Moko-san, what would you do if this was you?"

"I would take the kisses." Kanae said simply.

"Wha? Why? I thought for sure you would go for the clothes." Kyoko's voice came across wooden.

"Do you want to be a top rate actress Kyoko?" Kanae asked.

"Yes."

"One day you will be asked to act scenes that would involve kissing someone, very possibly someone you don't know well or at all. You will have to kiss them with familiarity and comfort, who better to get comfortable kissing than the top actor in Japan. If you can kiss him comfortably," Kanae reasoned, "You can kiss anyone comfortably. Clothes you can get as you gain more jobs and more money, experience with kissing is harder to come by" On the other end of the line Kyoko was silent for a long time.

"Oi, Kyoko, you still there?"

"Eh, yes Moko-san, I will take your advice under consideration." Kyoko's voice still sounded mechanical as she processed what Kanae had told her.

"Thank you Moko-san, Good Night." And the girl was gone before Kanae could say another word

Kyoko-chan stared at him with concern as he stopped the car in front of her as she exited the LME building.

"What's going on Yashiro-san? Is everything OK with Tsuruga-san?" Yashiro just smiled and opened the door for the girl. "Ren asked me to escort you today." Kyoko froze half in and half out of the car and asked in a mechanical voice.

"Did he say why?" Yashiro blinked at the girl and shrug.

"No, I just assume he wants me to help remind you to maintain a professional attitude when dealing with Fuwa-san." Kyoko's shoulders sagged in relief and she continued to enter the car. Closing the door Yashiro straigneed and smirked. Of course he knew the real reason Ren wanted him there today. He wanted Yashiro to report on if Fuwa kissed Kyoko or not. Not that Ren knew that he knew, since he was listening at the door when the bet was made. Shameless, yes, but he was coming to collect his charge and he happened to overhear everything. Even more shameless, he was going to do everything in his power to ensure that Fuwa Kissed Kyoko. Since even before becoming her informal manager he knew about Kyoko's potential, but she really needed to be able to accept affection without being stiff if she was going to continue to grow as an actress. Plus, he wanted to help Ren as well, so he would do whatever he had to do.

The set for the PV was a typical fantasy scene. A large european styled castle with turrets where Kyoko, the princess would be rescued by Sho. As they entered Kyoko and Yashiro immediately made their way over to Producer Haruki where Kyoko bowed in greeting and they began speaking about what she wanted from Kyoko for the production. Yashiro listened politely and bowed when Kyoko introduced him.

"Is she here yet?" Fuwa's voice rang out through the set. Kyoko immediately tensed and a dark aura began seeping out of her. Yashiro nudged her and she looked up at him, her darkness immediately fading. He saw the change come over her. Professional. Good. Kyoko turned and then bowed in greeting to Fuwa. Shocking him a bit.

"Good Morning Fuwa-San, please take care of me." Sho snorted at the girl.

"What's this? Acting all formal."

"I am just trying to remain Professional Fuwa-san so that we can get our work done without causing problems for everyone on set."

"Which we appreciate, don't we Sho," Haruki-san addressed the musician. The teen rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." It was at that time he seemed to notice Yashiro.

"What's Specks doing with you? Is the pin-headed actor around?" Yashiro fumed silently at the insult to Ren and he could feel Kyoko's anger as well.

"Specks? You mean Yashiro-san?" Kyoko inquired keeping her tone light and cheerful.

"I'm here to day as Kyoko-chan's temporary manager. I am here to assist in making sure everything goes smoothly," Even though it pained him he bowed respectfully to the disrespectful boy. Yashiro watched the boy's eyes narrow. He wasn't buying that he was just there make sure the work went smooth.

"Well," Producer Haruki clapped her hands together cutting off any budding confrontation she could sense coming, "Let's get this started. Kyoko-chan, Sho let's get you both into costume and makeup."

"I'll wait for you here Kyoko-chan." Yashio assured his charge, pulling out his planner he began to look through the book.

"What are you really doing here? Tsuruga wanted you here, but why?" Yashiro shrugged. "I'm not really sure why Ren asked me to come. It might be…" Yashiro cut off suddenly as if he said too much.

"It might be what?" Sho adopted a threatening posture leaning over the manager. Yashiro pulled back, feigning intimidation.

"Well, I overheard Ren and Kyoko-chan talking the other day… they made a bet…"

"What sort of bet," Show growled at the man. Yashiro had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

He had seen Ren's darkness, this boy had nothing on him.

"Something to do with kissing… I only heard it through the door so I might have heard wrong... "

"What! What about kissing." Yashiro noticed the looks that the angry boy and he was getting and he attempted to pacify the boy.

"It was something along the lines that if you don't kiss Kyoko today while she is here for the filming then Ren has to buy her a new wardrobe, but if you do kiss her then i'm not really sure… but if it has something to do with Kyoko-chan it's probably something about food. She's always harping on Ren about his lack of appetite, and Ren loves Kyoko-chan's cooking." Yashiro trailed off, he would leave the idol to come to his own conclusions. Sho's eyes narrowed at the man, but Yashiro adopted an innocent expression, he didn't get to be the manager for two of Japan's most promising actors without learning something here and there.

The shooting had been completed, rather quickly and pretty smoothly. She only got a few NG's at the beginning and that was because they felt she was overshadowing Sho and they need her to back off a bit. That pissed her off. He should take acting lessons, not make her digress so she could suit him.

Much to Kyoko's dismay/delight, she really couldn't decide which, Shotaro made no attempt to kiss her. In fact most of the time he seemed to keep his distance, but in between filming she felt if he was evaluating her. She had decided before coming that she would just let the chips fall where they may. She wouldn't attempt to entice Shotaro into a kiss, the thought of kissing him again made her a bit sick. If she was forced to allow Tsuruga-san to buy her clothes she would find something cheap that she could eventually pay him back with meals or something. Yashiro and Kyoko were just heading out when she suddenly felt herself being pulled back and twisted around, then she felt a pair of lips meet hers. She didn't have to think twice about who would be bold enough to kiss her like that. Her demons shot out of her pushing the boy back. "What the hell was that Shotaro?!"

Sho snorted arrogantly, "Please. Specks there told me all about your bet with the pretty boy. Enjoy your new wardrobe."

"WHAT?!" Kyoko looked back and forth between the manager who looked confused and her former friend who just looked smug, the kind of look he had when he thought he foiled someone's plan.

"The wardrobe is what I got if you DIDN'T kiss me, you moron!"

"But he said…" The boy started and pointed at the manager. Yashiro just cocked his head to the side, "Did I get it wrong? I told Fuwa-san I heard you through the door… Did I do something wrong?"

Kyoko groaned, "Yashiro-san didn't your parents ever tell you-you shouldn't eavesdrop?"

Forgetting Sho, who seemed to be frozen to his spot, Kyoko began marching stiffly to the door mumbling something about countdowns, emperors, and pure maidens.

Ren was both elated and terrified when he got the text from Yashiro saying that Sho kissed Kyoko on their way out of the studio. He won his 100 kisses and now the trick was getting in his 100 kisses without scaring her away. The first time they saw each other in the halls of LME after the recording of the PV he could see the fear in her eyes. Did she think he would swoop in and kiss her full on the lips here in the hall for everyone to see? Well, she was right about one thing, he was going to kiss her.

"Good Morning, Mogami-san," He stepped up to her as he addressed her, bent low over her hand and gave it a soft kiss. Looking into her eyes he saw that she was still stiff, and there was still fear in her eyes, but there was something else he couldn't identify there as well.

"G-g-good m-morning Ts-tsuruga-san," she stuttered a pretty pink painting her cheeks. He wished desperately in that moment that he could kiss her again and full on her lips, but he promised himself he wouldn't push her. With that, he bid her have a good day and began making his way to his first appointment of the day.

Tsuruga Ren had kissed her. He had kissed her 82 times. He kissed her 46 times on her hand and 36 times on various spots on her face. He kissed her on her cheek, her forehead, the tip of her nose, and the ones that made her heart beat the loudest were the ones where he kissed her right on the corner of her mouth. It was torture. Every kiss was so tender, so soft, so sweet, that it made her hope and wish and pray and worst of all, fall further for the man. She wanted so desperately for him to finally press his lips to hers that she thought if he ever did, that she might spontaneously combust. Tonight was the first time they were actually alone together since they made the bet. He had asked her if she would like to come over and have dinner with him since he had an early night. Kyoko happily agreed. She didn't question his motives, she was just desperate to spend some time with the man she loved. Flipping through the channels he found a movie channel showing one of his first movies. Laughing Kyoko asked if they could watch it. Ren refrained from blushing and obliged her request, under the guise of it being a good acting activity.

In reality, he didn't much care what they were watching. She was making no move to leave and she just seemed to be comfortable relaxing next to him on his couch. Heart thudding he glanced at her and went in for another soft kiss on the side of her mouth when her head turned and they caught each other full on the lips. Startled Ren held the kiss for a moment, unwilling to part his desire overcoming his reasoning, but realizing that he needed to, he began to pull away. Much to his surprise, Kyoko followed him as he pulled back.

The most beautiful blush filled her cheeks as she realized what she had done. She wanted this, he realized. She wanted him to kiss her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ren moved and claimed another kiss before she could say a word. Kyoko relaxed into his kiss quickly, more quickly than he thought she would, her eyes fluttering shut the way he had always imagined. Deciding that this kind of opportunity might never happen again Ren decided to press his luck, it was now or never. His tongue touched her lips, asking for entrance, in shock she opened her mouth for him and he dived in. She was sweeter than he ever imagined. Every little moan she made spurred him to kiss her harder, more fiercely, her hands running though his hair the thought might be his undoing. Finally, enough of his common sense returned for him to realize that he was going to end up crossing a line he knew he shouldn't cross if he didn't stop. He pulled back and pressed one last chaste kiss to each of her eyes.

Kyoko sat there in bliss for long moments after he stopped kissing her. She never thought that it would make her feel so good. She didn't want him to stop, she would have been happy if they could spend the rest of the night kissing. Why did he stop? Cracking her eye open she saw him looking at her, slightly worried. Then her brain caught up and she reasoned that he stopped because they had reached the 100 kisses and he was no longer interested in kissing her. Sadness crashed down on her and she had to blink tears back from her eyes. Of course, he wouldn't want…

"God, Kyoko," Her whole body froze and her thoughts halted at the sound of him saying her name first name. Her name with without honorific. "I'm so sorry if I scared you," he brushed a tear off of her cheek. "I.. I just had wanted to do that for so long," He brought his forehead to rest on hers as he continues talking, "that I just lost control, and I wouldn't want to take advantage…"

"Wh...what do you mean? And….and you ca...called me Kyoko…" Ren snickered. "What I can make out with you but I can't call you buy your first name?" Her blush deepened and much to her surprise she found herself passionately kissing Ren again. When he pulled away she stuttered, "I-I thought we had reached our 100 kisses….that's why you stopped." Ren smiled his heavenly smile and brushed his finger against her lips. He realized something life changing while he was kissing her.

"The 100 kisses don't matter anymore, and there will be many, many more kisses to come." He pecked her lips lightly to emphasize his point.

"Wh..why?" Her face was roughly the color of a tomato now.

"Because, you love me, and I have loved you for a very long time and isn't kissing something two people in love do?"

"Wha..I'm not... " She stopped talking as she processed Ren's words. He just said he loved her. Eyes wide she whispered, "You.. you love me?"

"With every piece of my soul, " he whispered gently. Kyoko's whole body lit up with a bring smile. Ren kissed her again, slowly and tenderly. Suddenly she pulled back.

"Wait...how.. How do you know that I love you?"

"I could tell, from how you kissed me." Ren said simply.

"You can't tell that kind of thing from a kiss." She said with a frown. Suddenly Ren's lips were on hers again and she couldn't help but yield to him. He pulled away slightly and said against her lips. "You wanna bet?"


	4. Chapter 4: 11 Undeniable Signs

Author's Note:

First, It should go without saying, I don't own Skip Beat. I also don't own the article that I am referencing for this story. To avoid plagiarism problems I even am providing MLA Citation for the Article, 11 Undeniable Signs He's In Love With You by Sabrina Alexis. All text from the article is bolded and italicized, just so it stands out and so you know that those aren't my words. :)

Alexis, Sabrina. "11 Undeniable Signs He's In Love With You." _a new mode — dating tips & relationship advice for women - from fashion & style to lifestyle_, dating-relationships/signs-he-is-in-love-with-you/. Accessed 24 Sept. 2017.

It wasn't the article that got Kyoko to purchase the magazine. No, if she had noticed this article, listed in small lettering along the lower left edge she probably would have never picked it up. However, Kyoko wasn't that lucky. It was the gorgeous woman with flowing blond hair, her head thrown back in laughter, light sparkling on her hair like a halo. Kyoko's first impression was immediately of Corn and how his mother, the queen of the fairies, had to look something like this. Her second impression was one of such deep shock that she immediately grabbed the magazine and headed for the checkout. The headlining article read: Beauty Secrets of Juliella Hizuri. This beautiful woman was Father's wife.

Back in her room at the Daruma she read the article with fervor, committing all the details to memory and making plans to follow them through. After all, as an actress, it's important for her to be able to keep up her appearance. Absently she began reading through the other articles in the magazine until she stumbled across the article. There in bright red letters, with a picture of a happy couple in an embrace, was the title: 11 Undeniable Signs He's In Love With You. Kyoko's hand paused on the page, the title taunting her. There's no way he's in love with me, it's just not possible, she mused her cheeks growing warm. Her hand turning the page to an article that was less difficult on her heart. However, her eyes weren't seeing the page they were seeing Moko and her sitting a room at the Karaoke club, and Moko saying "Isn't it like...somehow... jealousy?" The thought that she had rejected with a laugh back then now started to burn in her brain. I can read the article, after all, it will just prove that I am right. Right? She flipped back to the page and began to read, ready to deny everything.

" _ **He loves me … he loves me not … if only finding the answer were as simple as plucking petals off a flower. So what makes it so hard to determine if a man truly loves you? A lot of us have ideas about what**_ _ **love should be**_ _ **, what it should look like, and how it should feel. A lot of the time these ideas are plain wrong (we can thank romantic comedies for that). Because of that, some of us might not recognize the real thing when it comes our way. Maybe it's because of these grand visions of love that have been implanted in our minds, but it could also be the result of being burned too many times in the past and having walls up when it comes to either giving love or being able to receive it. The point is, love is a tricky thing. A guy can say he loves you and not truly mean it, and a guy can**_ _ **love you a lot**_ _**but not be ready to say it. Love, as beautiful as it is, can also be scary, and a lot of us keep our guard up until we're sure he feels a certain way in order to keep from getting hurt. As the saying goes, before you fall in love, make sure there is someone there to catch you. The trouble with this is that when you get caught up in trying to figure out if a man loves you, you can no longer be present in the relationship. Instead of connecting, you are stuck in your own worried thoughts, and those thoughts produce fears and insecurities that ultimately block you from getting the love you want.**_

 _ **So how do you know if a man is truly in love with you? If he shows these 11 signs, then it's pretty safe to say he is."**_

Thoughts of the Heel siblings act sprung to Kyoko's mind when Tsuruga-san had said he loved her. No, no, not Tsuruga-san. Cain. Cain said that to Setsu, not to Kyoko she chided herself. The image of Corn also telling her that he loved her in Guam swam to the surface of her brain. She threw it away. That was Corn, not Tsuruga-san, a completely different person who… just happened to look like Tsuruga-san. Talk about confusing to a heart. Shaking the thoughts away she began to read.

" _ **1\. The way he looks at you.**_

 _ **He looks at you like you're a unicorn, like he can't believe you exist. He may even come right out and tell you, "I can't believe someone like you exists." It isn't a look of lust and desire. Instead, it's marked by a certain awe, serenity, and inner calm. It's a look reserved only for you. It's not only the way he looks at you; it's the frequency. He can't stop looking at you; whether you're together or across the room from each other, his gaze will always be oriented toward you."**_

The heavenly smile, the thought resounded like a gong in her head. No, no, Kyoko blushed lightly, that smile isn't reserved only for me, I am sure he uses it against others as well. He used that heavenly smile while acting against Mimose-san, she countered herself. But, father said, "Inspiration is everywhere in the world around you. If you want to become a true actress then you can't pass each day indifferently. Everything you see, everything you hear, everything you feel, you need to take an interest in everything. Learn them so you can reproduce them when you need." Maybe he was just reproducing it because he needed it for his acting? He was struggling with his Katsuki... but, that was a love scene, why would he use it there? Could it be that the heavenly smile is a look of… Nope… not happening, he wouldn't look at you that way Kyoko. Ever. Move along.

" _ **2\. He wants to give to you.**_

 _ **Real love is about giving, not taking. This is why parents typically love their children more than their children love them. You would think it would be the opposite. From birth through our teenage years (and sometimes beyond!) kids take and parents give. Every parent will tell you that you never know real love until you have a child, and that's because this kind of love is all about giving."**_

Kyoko snorted and rolled her eyes at the first paragraph. This person obviously hasn't met my mother, but my circumstances are certainly not normal. Maybe my family isn't the best example. Once again Kyoko's thoughts meandered to her adopted father. Father is more than a bit baka over his Kuon, I am sure he gave him anything he wanted... just like a Princess...urm… Prince. The thought of Prince Kuon sent a funny tingle in her stomach but she pushed it aside and continued reading.

 _ **When you love someone, you want to give that person everything you have. This isn't about material possessions. You want to give by being the best you can, you want to make them happy, to enhance their life, you want to do things for them that will make them happy.**_

 _ **Love isn't merely a feeling; it's a verb and it comes across in actions. The biggest action that indicates a man loves you is when he gives you all he can.**_

I haven't really received anything from Tsuruga-san. I mean, I got the Rose on my birthday with Princess Rosa inside, but it's not like he gave me Princess Rosa…her eyes traveled over to where Princess Rosa sat nestled in the little bed she made her then to the closet where all of the clothes Cain purchased Setsu. Well, the clothes don't count, we were in character. I haven't even got a return gift for White Day, that thought burned through her. So the Rose is all Tsuruga-san has given me.

That's not true, a traitorous voice in her head whispered, he gives you something more important than possessions. He gives you his time. He gives you his wisdom. He gives you courage and confidence. He is just being a good senpai she rebuked herself and continued reading down the page.

" _ **3\. He treats you like a priority.**_

 _ **Everyone is busy; we all have work or school or other commitments. When a man loves you, he will make spending time with you a priority. And if he really doesn't have time, he'll make sure to let you know when he will. When a man loves you, you're the most important person in his life and he makes sure to carve out a place in it for you."**_

"SEE!" That same traitorous inner voice squealed. "He came to see you that disastrous night your mother said what she said. He held you while you cried, AND he was so worried about you the next day he came to see you again. He helped you with your Natsu walk, even though he _had_ to be tired after a long day. He could have sent you away, but he helped." The traitor inside of her attempted to convince her much more rational self. Kyoko bit her lip and moved on, trying not to acknowledge the traitor. _**4\. He wants to immerse himself in your life.**_

 _ **He wants to meet your family and all of your friends, and he really wants them to like him. He makes an effort to get to know them and make a good impression. He wants to know all about your passions and hobbies and tries to connect to these areas of your life as much as possible.**_

 _ **At the same time, he also wants to immerse you in his life and for you to meet all of his people. He wants you to be best friends with everyone he's close to and he wants the people in his life to love you the way he does.**_

 _ **More than that, he includes you in his bigger life plan. He doesn't speak about the future vaguely; instead he makes it clear that he envisions a future with you in it.**_

"Well he doesn't do this," Rational Kyoko argued and stuck her tongue out at Traitor Kyoko. "He's never asked me about my hobbies or my mom."

"That's because you have the same hobbies! He doesn't have to ask about them. Also, he does indulge your fairy fantasies and always listens if you want to talk about Corn."

"Well...He doesn't talk about a future with me." Rational Kyoko sardonically retaliated.

"Maybe because he knows it would frighten you," the traitor calmly shot back.

Kyoko shook her head. When did this become an all-out battle inside her? She closed her eyes and tried to push the arguing aside and continued to read.

 _ **5\. He really sees you.**_

 _ **He notices things about you that others don't (maybe he even sees things that you don't!) He notices how you interact with others, how people feel in your presence, how your mind works, how you process emotions, how you express yourself. He pays attention to all the little details and he remembers them. He appreciates the full scope of who you are, the good and the bad.**_

 _ **He doesn't just love you, he loves things about you. Really loving people doesn't mean you love the way they make you feel (although many people believe that's what love is), it's about loving them as they are at their core. This sort of love has nothing to do with how good that person makes you feel about yourself. That's not to say someone you love can't or won't make you feel good about yourself, but you can't truly love people only because they make you feel good. That's a very selfish kind of love, a love that feeds your need to feel good in the moment, not a life-changing, deep love.**_

 _ **When someone really sees you, he sees not just everything you are but everything you want to be, and he'll let you know when you're falling short. The catch? This may actually make you feel bad about yourself. If you're being a jerk to strangers, treating a friend poorly, or not living up to your obligations somehow, someone who loves you will let you know. It may not feel good, but it's a sign that he really sees you, all of you, and cares about you. (I go into greater depth on this in my article on**_ _ **what no one tells you about being in a good relationship**_ _ **.)**_

Oddly here, her thoughts turn to Shotoro and not Ren, and how Sho made her feel. Was I only in love with him just because of how he made me feel? Did I latch onto him because I wanted someone, anyone to love me? Thinking back on it, he didn't make me feel special or loved, but doing things for him made me feel needed. Made me feel important and irreplaceable because he needed me. God. I was such an idiot.

"But, did he see you? Did he make you ever feel like you could be more than just his housekeeper?" The traitor chimed in. "He couldn't even comfort you when you cried, you never even trusted him enough to tell him about Corn. Tsuruga-san sees you. He knows when you're upset and when you're lying. He indulges in your love of fairy tales, and you told him about Corn, and yes, he laughed, but most people would laugh at that."

"That's just him being a good Senpai," her rational side countered, "It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with him being in love with me."

 _ **6\. Your happiness is as important to him as his own.**_

 _ **Your happiness**_ _**may be even more important! When you love someone, really love someone, their happiness is your happiness. This is especially true for men who need to feel like they can make a woman happy. If you tell him that something makes you unhappy and he keeps doing it, this is not a sign that he's in love with you. A man who loves you will avoid doing things that make you unhappy and will learn the things will make you happy, and he'll make an effort to do those things.**_

"I'd be a lot happier if Mogami-san would smile for me to celebrate my birthday." Her inner tormentor whispered to her in her best Tsuruga-san impression. "And whenever you get angry with him teasing you, he always stops."

Her inner realist scoffed. "First, he probably just didn't want to be surrounded by unhappy people on his birthday. That is why he asked me to smile. Two, He should know the teasing bothers you, therefore, shouldn't do it in the first place." Kyoko could almost imagine her inner realist dressed as an angel and stomping her foot and crossing her arms as she spoke.

"Does it really bother you?" The tormenter, now dressed as a little devil Kyoko, leaned in and taunted. Kyoko blushed a bit and moved on

 **7\. He misses you when you're apart.**

 _ **Men typically fall in love in a woman's absence, not her presence. A man can shower you with all the love in the world while he's with you, because it's nice to be with someone else and to connect and be affectionate, but what is he like when he's not with you? Does he miss you? Does he make an effort to reach out? Or**_ _ **does he disappear**_ _**for days on end and then tell you he's sorry, he's just been "super swamped?"**_

 _ **When you love someone, you yearn for their presence and miss them when they're gone. It doesn't mean you are constantly thinking about them every waking minute, because that would be an**_ _ **unhealthy obsession**_ _ **, not love, but the thought of them always lingers in the background. Things remind you of them, something happens and you want to tell them, you just feel a constant connection even when you're apart. He'll be in touch, he'll send you funny things he finds online or links to articles he thinks you'd like, or he'll tell you about something funny that happened to him that he thought you'd appreciate.**_

Kyoko snorted, how is a girl supposed to know this? "Well," the evil Kyoko started in and the good Kyoko rolled her eyes. "He does call you regularly, just to see how you are doing. He texts you good luck messages."

"He's never said that he misses you. Most of the time he's checking up just to be a good Sempai and to make sure I don't do things that will embarrass LME. Don't read too much into it. He never once tried to contact you while he was in Guam without you." The angel Kyoko rationalized.

"Phsh, admit it, you would be disappointed if he broke character to call or messaged you while he was in character." The angel Kyoko frowned a bit then gestured for them to move on.

 _ **8\. He keeps you in the loop.**_

 _ **I remember very early in my relationship with my husband I knew he really cared about me because he would always keep me in the loop, even when it wasn't necessary. For instance, before our third date I texted him to confirm the time and he didn't respond for about 45 minutes and when he did he apologized for the delay and said he was out with friends and not checking his phone. I don't consider 45 minutes to be that significant of a time lag and didn't need the explanation, but it made me feel cared for and it showed me that he considered me someone important and didn't want me to think that something else was more important. He would do considerate things like that constantly, and that's how I knew he loved me long before he even said it.**_

 _ **When a guy loves you, he won't ever leave you hanging. He'll keep you informed about what he's up to, not because he has to, but because he wants to.**_

"He did text as soon as he got back from Guam." The angel Kyoko stated almost absently, then shoved her hands over her mouth in shock. Devil Kyoko laughed and nodded. Recovering her senses the angel said, "But he didn't tell me about Cain until he had to." Devil Kyoko rolled her eyes,

"And I thought we were making progress here. He wasn't supposed to tell me about Cain, it was a secret and he spilled it because he knew he scared you, remember, even the president scolded him for telling you. The fact that you know who actor x is, at all, should be an honor."

 _ **9\. He's there for you even when it's inconvenient.**_

 _ **Being in love is easy when everything is going great and it's all smooth sailing, but what happens when you hit a rough patch, or when you need him? How does he respond when there is a problem, when he needs to be there for you even if there are other things he would rather be doing? Love is other-focused; it's not about one's own needs and desires, it's about factoring in someone else. When a man loves you, nothing will be more important than being there for you when you need him. It may not always be his ideal scenario, but he'll step up and be there.**_

Kyoko didn't need her angel or her devil for this one. Him seeking her the night after the big cry when she sent him that vague text. She knew he didn't have time, he said so the night before, but he worked hard and made time for her that night because he was worried about her. "Don't forget when he taught you to walk and talk like a model all night long, he had to have been exhausted the next day while on set." The Devil couldn't help but chime in. Kyoko bit her lip hope blooming in her chest again that she tried desperately to fight back.

 **10\. He doesn't give up.**

 _ **He puts his all into the relationship and really commits to making it work. When you love someone, you don't quit without a fight. I remember in the beginning of my relationship with my husband, a lot of my deep-seated relationship fears started bubbling to the surface. I had been blindsided by breakups in the past; I'd had men tell me they loved me and then they left me. It's hard to just forget such things and wipe the slate clean. Even though this relationship was totally different from anything else I'd ever experienced, those fears lingered. I remember one conversation where I brought this up to him, and he told me that if this relationship didn't last, it would be a mutual parting and we would both see it coming. He wasn't going to just leave; he was going to put in everything he had. He did and so did I, and fortunately it all worked out!**_

 _ **If a man says he loves you but doesn't want to try anymore, or gives up because he thinks it's too hard, then it probably wasn't real love. You don't give up on love unless you have put everything you have into making it work, and it was just impossible (and this is something that both people will usually be able to clearly recognize). There are obviously times where someone can truly love you, but because you're just not right for each other, or maybe because you aren't willing to put in the necessary effort, that he will walk away even though he loves you, but only after giving it his all.**_

Well, He hasn't told me he loves me, Kyoko thought resolutely trying to bring her wayward hope back to reality. "But…" she thought wistfully, "Whoever Tsuruga-san ends up loving, I can't see him telling her he loves her, just to play with her and leave her. No, whoever that lucky high school girl is, he will give her all of his devotion." Her thoughts turned sad and she wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "I guess that means I won't see him much anymore when that happens."

 _ **11\. You don't worry how he feels—you just know.**_

 _ **Similar to what I said in my article about**_ _ **how to know if a guy likes you**_ _ **, when a guy love you, you just know. It's obvious to you and to everyone around you. You'll have a feeling of peace and calm and just knowing. When someone truly loves you, his behavior and way of being with you won't arouse feelings of insecurity/fear/anxiety/worry in you. If you yourself are emotionally healthy and not prone to having these feelings all the time with men, no matter how they treat you, then those sorts of feelings are usually generated in you when you can tell that he doesn't really know how he feels about you; maybe sometimes it seems like he loves you, but most of the time it doesn't. When someone loves you, he shows it and you just know it, even before he says it.**_

Kyoko scoffed, If I just knew, then I wouldn't be reading this stupid article, getting my hopes up. Groaning Kyoko tossed the offensive magazine across her room, it landed with a thud on its spine and flipped open to a centerfold image of Juliella and Kuu sitting together and laughing. Standing Kyoko studied the image, something niggling in the back of her mind that she couldn't quite place. Shaking her head she smiled, and gently pulled the image from the center of her magazine and pinned it to the wall. Stepping a bit closer studied Juliella's photo and noticed she had stunning emerald green eyes. She really could be the fairy queen, she thought, her eyes are just like Corn's.


	5. Chapter 5: His Favorite Toys - Part 1

"What on Earth is that girl doing," Lory, President of LME and Cosplayer extraordinaire asked the head of his Talent Department. The girl in question was currently changing out promotional posters. Her pink work uniform temporarily blinding unwary. As odd as it may seem, it wasn't the eye melting color of the uniform that was in question. Everyone at LME knew of the Love Me Department and were no longer phased by the outrageous color. No, what Lory was questioning was the fact that his odd Love Me member was acting even odder. As the girl moved between posters she was rolling a ball down one arm, across her shoulder blades and then back down the other arm. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth the girl would roll the ball till the contact failed and the ball would bounce away, at which time she would then chase after it shouting, "Mizue-chan, come back!"

"I asked her the same thing, apparently she and Kotanami-san are training with Kotesu in preparation for their auditions and this," Swara gestures at the girl, "Is what he told her to do."

"Kotesu?" Lory raised his brows, "I'm impressed, how did they manage that?"

"Kotanami has worked on several dramas with his grandson, he requested it of his grandfather on their behalf."

"And did Kotesu tell her to call the ball Mizu-chan?"

"That was her, she calls it that because it's for her training to become Momiji. I think she likes to give things names," Swara snorts, "she even has a pet rock that she named. She is really attached to it too, when she thought she lost it she looked like she lost her best friend."

"Did she find it?"

"Yes, well, Ren found it for her. I don't think I ever saw her happier." Swara shakes his head at the memory.

"What did she name this special rock?"

"Corn."

Lory looks at his talento director confused, "Corn? Are you hungry? I can have Ruto get you some." Swara laughs, "No, Corn is what she named the rock." Lory's voice was laced with confusion as he asked, "Like the vegetable? Why did she name it that? Did it look like corn?" Swara just shook his head. "She said she named it after the boy who gave it to her," as Swara spoke Lory's body tensed and the gears began turning in his head, "Who names their child Corn? I can't help but feel sorry for this boy."

"What did this stone look like?" Swara scratched his head, thinking, "It was about this big," he makes a motion with his fingers, "and bluish."

"And did Mogami-kun happen to say when she received this stone." Swara looked at the president in surprise. It was unusual to hear anger dripping from his voice. Why would he be mad about a girl with a rock he wondered?

"She said she got it when she was a girl," his reply to his boss was hesitant. It was Lory's turn to look at Swara in shock. "A girl? Like a little girl?" Swara could only shrug and nod. Lory and Swara stood in a thoughtful silence, their eyes trailing the girl from their conversation.

"Mogami-kun is from Kyoto right?" Lory asked, confused by the abrupt change in direction of the questions Swara turned back toward Lory. "I believe so, why do you ask?" Lory waved his hand, "No reason, no reason." Swara saw the amused gleam in his boss's eye and decided it was safer not to ask.

"You know, that's strange of you to ask that… right after you find out about this rock. Swara informs his boss. Lory arched his brow, "Why is that?"

"Because Ren asked Kyoko the same thing when he saw the rock, not sure how he knew… I haven't told him where she's from. Have you?" Lory struggled to remain indifferent and shrugged. "I might have, it was a long time ago, I really don't remember. Ah well, keep up the good work Swara, I must get going now." He cast one last thoughtful look and skipped off to find Ruto, he had some investigating to do, but if his intuition was right, and let's face it most of the time it was. His toys had an even more interesting love drama than even he had suspected.


	6. Chapter 6: His Favorite Toys - Part 2

A/N: Ok so this part is MUCH LONGER than the original part. In truth I had the first half sitting around forever, trying to think of how to continue it, but when I couldn't see where I wanted to go, I just posted anyway. This turns out to be a good thing because I was able to figure out where I wanted part 2 to go. Will there be a part 3? Who knows. I would like to have Lory toy with them more significantly than this and now that he knows the truth I might be able to come up with something fun.

Hope you Enjoy,

\- Sock

The loud bang reverberated through the spacious office as Lory brought his fist down on his desk. It had been a week since his suspicions regarding Kuon and Kyoko's relationship arose and he has found nothing. Absolutely nothing. All he got from Kuu was that he knew Kuon had spent much of his time playing in the woods, but the boy never talked about making any friends or any pen pals that he might have had in Japan. The Fuwa's, whom he interrogated through some through some stealthy investigation told him that Kyoko often went into the forest to play but had no other insight. Sho was slightly more helpful, Lory's spy was able to get from him that she went into the forest to cry by herself and that the boy didn't think highly of it. He also learned that the girl had no friends other than himself. That part made Lory extremely sad for her. What did she experience growing up? His investigation further revealed that she was bullied almost constantly and that no one thought much of her at all. In fact, none of her former classmates even realized that the Kyoko they saw in Dark Moon was even the same girl they spent almost 10 years of their life knowing. Lory developed two working theories, 1. They met, somehow when Kuon came to Kyoto when he as 10, it certainly explained why she reminded him of Kuon when Kuu had her acting as him. But, at the same time, why didn't she realize that this was the boy she knew? His second theory was that they somehow became pen pals with American students to help teach them English. However this theory was quickly dashed upon his investigation into her school years, and Kuu confirmed that Kuon never had a one.

Which really only left his first theory. The house Kuu keeps in Kyoto and the Ryokan aren't that close to each other and the surrounding forest was vast, it seemed highly unlikely that they could have stumbled on each other... yet.. this option was the only one he had. It was as if the two were tied together. The man ran a hand down his face a wicked gleam appearing, well, it looks like he would just have to find out the fun way. As if sensing his thoughts Ruto appeared at his side.

"You want me to summon them, sir?"

"As soon as possible, no Yashiro though"

The man nodded and disappeared.

Unbeknownst to them but it was three days after Lory resolved to get to the heart of the issue when Ren made his way up to the president's office. He wasn't exactly surprised to see Kyoko there, he had a feeling that for whatever reason Lory was summoning him, had to do somehow with her. He also wasn't surprised to see Kyoko fretting and wandering back and forth in front of the office door in her pink Love Me jumpsuit. Her face was a bit pale but also agitated. Concerned he stepped forward and patted her head, which made the poor girl jump away with a squeal. Ren contained his laughter at her outrageous reaction.

"Tsuruga-san," her face flushing she bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Ren smiled gently at the girl, "It's alright Mogami-san. I should have let you know I was here before touching you, but you looked so worried I just moved without thinking." Ren reveled in the beautiful pink blush that spread across her face for a second before she composed herself, raised her hand in a stop gesture and started shaking her head "Please don't worry about me, It was nothing. I was just worried about why the president would be calling on me."

"Did you do something that deserves a scolding?" Ren asked with a frown, suddenly curious why the president wanted to see them together.

Kyoko's eyes grew distant, it was obvious she was thinking about this question, then focusing on him again she shook her head in the negative. "No, I don't think so." Then she paled again and looked at Ren closer.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes, Mogami-san?"

"Why are you here?"

Ren shrugged, "I'm not sure either, I just got a call asking me to come in today." If anything Kyoko turned even paler and looked almost as if the world was ending.

"Hey, are you sure you're OK?" He asked again stepping closer, reaching for her face.

Waving him away, Kyoko stepped back and then smiled at him. "No, I'm fine, we should go in now that we are both here, shouldn't we?" She moved to open the door but he stopped her by grabbing her elbow lightly.

"Whatever it is Mogami-san, you can talk to me about it. I promise I won't be angry." A strange expression crossed her face as she looked back up at him, then she smiled the most beautiful smile at him.

"I really am fine Tsuruga-san, I was just worrying about silly things, you know how I get into my own head sometimes." Mollified Ren let go of her elbow gave her a playful smiled then offered her his arm and said in a noble tone, "Well then, my Lady, our destiny awaits. Shall we?" First Kyoko looked at him with shock, the thought that he's acting like Corn flitted across her mind before she giggled and accepted his arm.

"Thank you, good Sir, let us go forth and slay this dragon together." Ren snorted and moved to open the door.

"That's a very real possibility you know," Ren told her. Kyoko cast a confused glance at him and he hurried to explain, "Honestly, Mogami-san, would you be surprised to go into this office and see the president dressed as a dragon?" Kyoko laughed loudly at the image of Lory dressed in an opulent dragon costume sitting on a giant mound of treasure. Ren preened at his ability to pull the carefree laughter from the girl he loves.

To both Ren and Kyoko's disappointment, Lory was not dressed as a dragon but in some sort of military uniform. Ribbons and metals decorating his chest.

"You both look disappointed," Lory said by way of a greeting as he gestured for them to take a seat. The pair looked at each other for a moment and shared a small smile. Lory noted the look arched a brow but said nothing. Anxious to get started and have his curiosity sated Lory clapped startling the two.

"Mogami-kun," Lory addressed his Love Me girl who turned toward him woodenly, her expression slightly terrified. He realized that she was probably still worried that he would tell Ren about her feelings. He knew that if he was going to get her to talk about what he wanted he would have to get her comfortable. He wouldn't be able to ask about it outright because if he was right, the girl didn't know that Kuon was sitting right next to her, and that was not his secret to reveal. He had to be sneaky. Sneaky he could do.

"Let's start with you," the girl stiffened further as he took a pull from his cigar. "How is filming going for Sacred Lotus in the Mire?" Visibly relaxing Kyoko smiled. "It is going really well, the producer is very strict, but it has been very fun filming with Mo-Kontanami-san."

"And the stage combat?" He pushed a bit further into the direction he needed to go.

Kyoko's smile got really bright as she began animatedly explaining about a recent scene they shot that the director allowed to be entirely unscripted. Just the extras reacting to her combat and how much fun it was to shoot, even though they had to do it several times.

Turning toward Ren, Lory brought him into the conversation, "You should have seen her training for her role. I saw her walking around LME, hanging posters and rolling this ball from one arm down the other." Ren raised an eyebrow at them, his senses telling him that something was happening, but he wasn't sure where the older gentleman was going just yet. "That sounds like really interesting training method Mogami-san, let me guess it was to help you with lowering your center of balance and to not be so stiff?" Kyoko smiled at him, "Yes, it might have looked pointless to an outsider, but it was very effective."

"Clearly," Ren agreed.

"You should have seen it though," Lory interrupted, "Every time the ball would fall off she would chase after it shouting 'Mizu-chan' and looking extremely worried. I never heard of anyone naming a ball before."

Ren gave the girl a knowing smile, "You really like to name things don't you?".

Lory grinned and Kyoko nodded, the former with a strange glint in his eye and the latter looking slightly embarrassed. Ren started to get the impression that he was slowly being lured into a trap. Taking another long drag of his cigar the president leaned back into his chair, a hint of a smile just barely visible under his mustache. "That's what Swara told me," Lory confirmed. "he even said that you had a pet rock." Kyoko frowned a bit at this, no doubt envisioning a garden stone with googly eyes attached, and her petting it saying things like, "Let's go out to play today Humphry!"

"Well," Lory broke her wayward thoughts when she was imagining playing fetch with Humphry. "He said it was more of a stone than a rock. A blue stone." Recognition hit Ren and Kyoko at the same time with regards to what he was talking about. "He said you called it… Corn?"

Ren felt the trap spring closed around him at the mention of his other persona. He felt as if he was trapped in a net, hanging from a tree, struggling to get free while his captor, Lory, stood below, taunting him. Ren now knew the reason why they were summoned here today. Unfortunately for him Kyoko didn't suspect at all and didn't realize what was going on and Ren cursed himself for not telling her about himself sooner. Then he could save himself the surefire embarrassment that was ready to befall on him when the president got what he wanted. Well, the president could taunt him all he wanted, but he could do his best to keep Kyoko from talking.

All of these thoughts occurred to Ren in a blink and from his peripheral vision, he could see Kyoko nodding in agreement. She seemed slightly hesitant.

"It got me curious," Lory addressed the girl while cast a side glance at Ren. Ren attempted to keep his face impassive, "What kind of parents named their kid after a vegetable?" Ren narrowed his eyes slightly at Lory and a triumphant gleam appeared in his eye. This is what he was after, confirmation that Kuon and Corn were the same person. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, but Lory was able to put together that Kyoko and Kuon had some sort of connection, prior to both joining LME and he was intent on ferreting it out. Ren's fist clenched.

While Ren was assessing Lory's master plan, Kyoko was looking affronted at the president. "He is not named after a vegetable! I am sure Corn is a very noble name where he is from, many great kings before him must have been named that as well!" She asserted, her body sitting up straight on the end of the couch.

"Kings?" Lory questioned with another raise of his eyebrow. Kyoko nodded, "It's natural for princes to be named after previous royalty."

"Wait," Lory held up the hand that held his cigar, "Your friend Corn was a Prince?" Kyoko nodded adamantly. Lory cast a glance at the impassive Ren. Knowing what was coming next Ren addressed Kyoko. "Mogami-san, why don't you tell us some more about…" Lory cut Ren off, "Now, now, Ren, Mogami-san and I were having a conversation and changing the subject like that is just plain rude." Ren glowered at the president. Lory contained his smirk and addressed Kyoko who was darting glances back and forth at both men. "As I was saying… Where was your Corn a prince of? I don't recall any royal families having such a unique name." Kyoko and Ren both blushed slightly at the 'your Corn' comment, though neither of them saw the others blush.

"Well, his kingdom..." Kyoko stuttered and attempted to evade, "Isn't from around here…" Lory, frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Sir," Ren interrupted again, "I don't think Mogami-san is comfortable talking about this. I'm under the impression that Corn's identity is top secret."

"Oh, so she has talked to you about this Corn fellow?" Realizing that he just twisted himself a bit deeper into the president's trap. Ren clamped his mouth shut.

"So Ren can know about it but I can't?" Lory looked sadly but meaningfully at Kyoko, "I guess you don't believe that I can keep a secret." Kyoko was stiff and silent. Ren was desperately hoping that this strategy would work.

After a long moment, when she didn't speak, the president cleared his throat, "Well, then I guess I should tell you, Ren, that Mogami-kun is…"

"CORN'S A FAIRY PRINCE," Kyoko shouted over whatever Lory was going to tell Ren. Ren let out a small groan and closed his eyes. Kyoko's eyes were closed too, afraid to look at Ren, afraid he might have somehow guessed what the president was going to say. Lory bent over the desk, trying desperately not to laugh out loud. So Kuon, whenever and however he met this girl, acted out a fairy prince for her? Every time he tried to imagine his friend's son as a fairy prince he had to smother more laughter. What Lory found even more startling was that for whatever reason, Kyoko still believed that this boy was a fairy.

Lory was able to regain his composure before both Ren and Kyoko realized...well before Kyoko realized, Lory was sure that Ren already knew his reaction to this.

"A fairy prince?" Lory questioned the girl as if he didn't hear her right. Kyoko nodded solemnly. "And when and where were you able to meet not just a prince, but a fairy prince?" Lory questioned, his body now hunched forward, his head resting on his hands. His expression showing unwavering interest. So, much to Ren's eternal mortification, Kyoko recounted the entire tale of their short time together when he was a ten-year-old boy. When she was done Lory was assessing the couple with a look that Kyoko could only identify as moe on his face, though she could not figure out why.

"Your friend Corn," he said finally, "Sounds like quite the character. I would love to meet him one day." At the mention of the word, 'character' Kyoko's entire body stiffened as if she were doing an impression of a wood plank. Her eyes darted to Ren, who struggled to keep his expression neutral, but dread welled deep inside him as he mentally willed her not to figure it out.

"I've always found that expression funny," Ren said, trying to break Kyoko out of her thought process before it got too far. "Wouldn't everyone be quite a character depending on the other person's perspective?" Kyoko visibly relaxed at his words, as if reassured that they were really just talking about the expression versus a playing a character.

Lory nodded along, internally pleased with this reaction. "So," he said attempting to distract the girl further, "it's sad that you haven't been able to meet again. I would love to know if his wings grew." Lory stared at the now scarlet red girl sitting before him. Glancing at Ren, he saw a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks as well. "Mogami-kun?" Lory questioned. "Eh… well," she began, "We actually did meet again." It was now Lory's turn to stare at the girl in dumbfounded shock.

"What? When?" was all he could manage.

"We ended up meeting again while I was in Guam…" she began but trailed off.

"GUAM!" Lory shouted looking at Ren and Kyoko his expression equal parts confused and upset.

Kyoko nodded her head, confused by the president's reaction. "But…" Lory began looking at Ren who cast his boss a slightly smug expression. "Tell me about it, meeting with your long lost friend again." Lory pressed and Kyoko complied, skipping over the parts regarding Corn's final kiss and praying Ren wouldn't tell the president. She was extremely grateful when he did not. Lory gave a subtle yet congratulatory nod to Ren. Letting him know he did a good job keeping his secret. After Kyoko finished her story they chatted a bit about mundane things before the girl realized she needed to leave in order to head to her next shoot.

"Mogami-kun," Lory caught the girl's attention before she headed out the door. "Do you remember what we talked about the last time you were here?" Kyoko nodded stiffly, casting a glance at Ren, which he found curious. "Your story is even more amazing than I previously thought." Confusion crossed her face but she just nodded, bowed at them both and disappeared through the doors.

"What was that all about," Ren asked Lory when they were alone. Lory just smiled benignly at the young man. "That is between Mogami-kun and me. She is truly an amazing girl. And you are truly amazing, Ren. How you managed to trick her even after she was able to identify you, proves if the stakes are high enough, you can fool anyone." Ren was proud at the praise and upset at his deception to the woman he loves. Lory frowned at him then, "You know, you will never be able to start a romantic relationship with this woman, with this lie between you." Ren lowered his head into his hands. "I know. I am afraid I already might have ruined things with her before we even began. All I can do is hope that she will listen and understand when the time comes." Lory gave him a sad smile. Looking at his watch Ren realized he needed to leave as well. Bowing to Lory he said his goodbyes and headed to find Yashiro. Lory bowed his head and said to Ruto standing hidden in the back of the room. "What on earth am I going to do with these two."


	7. Chapter 7: The Picture

A/N - This is kinda wishful thinking on my part. It's one of the ways I hope the manga goes with regards to the picture. I did want to have more in there about how Kyoko gave him the hickey and the kiss in Guam and how Kyoko refers to her first kiss with him as being an Anteater syphoning food from her mouth, but honestly, none of it worked for where I wanted this to go so I will have to figure out another way for Sho to find all that out :)

Hope you enjoy,

\- Sock

For Tsuruga Ren today had started off well enough, he got back from Guam a full two days ahead of schedule in hopes that he would be here to celebrate with Mogami-san when she won the Momiji role. However, it went downhill during drinks with the president when he showed him that damned picture. He couldn't make sense of it. She fought so hard in Guam to maintain her promise to him that she had to act her way through kissing Corn. Why would she suddenly betray that promise so easily by Sho? And if for some reason they were together now, he shuddered at the thought, why would she then cry in his arms? He was confused, hurt, and yes angry. Yet the feeling he felt the deepest was fear. Fear that he might have lost the girl he loves and he never truly gave it his all. Desperate for someone to talk to, someone to reassure him that all was not lost, he found himself wandering the halls of TMB looking for a chicken. Well, a guy in a chicken suit. Going to their spot he sat, and waited, and hoped for the chicken to appear like it always magically seemed to when he was distressed.

Unfortunately, for Ren, an hour later the chicken still hadn't appeared. Desperate, but with a calm facade Ren approached a stagehand.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know if the Chicken is here?" Ren asked the shocked stagehand.

"Urm, um, I don't think that show is filming today, so she's probably not here." The man stammered, star struck.

"She? The Chicken's a girl?"

The stagehand started to nod his agreement then bit his lip, "Well, I'm not exactly sure. I see a girl with the Ishibashi brothers whenever they are filming. I guess I just assumed she was Bo."

Ren nodded, "That seems like a logical assumption. What show is this? That the chicken is on?"

The man smiled but seemed confused, "Yappa Kimagure Rock. You know the Bo, but don't know what show he's on?"

Ren cast a gentlemanly smile at the hand, "No, I've spoken with Bo, as you call her, a few times but we never discussed the show. I will have to look into it. Thank you for your help." Ren bowed at the man and then made his way back to the parking garage. What a waste, he thought, I could have. He shook his head to clear that thought from his brain. He didn't want to risk scaring Kyoko away from him by slamming any of his feelings at her. Deciding he needed a distraction he dwelled on the one interesting tidbit of information that he received today.

The chicken was a girl.

He honestly would have never guessed it. Maybe she's a smoker with that gruff voice, he guessed. She couldn't be much taller than Kyoko, the thought came as he began to try to picture what the girl behind the chicken might look like. Sadly for Ren all he could imagine was a feminine body with a chicken head on top. She must be a pretty interesting person to decide to be a TV show mascot.

Ren was lost in his entertaining thoughts, continuing to put the chicken headed girl into various crazy positions. A girl with a chicken head playing soccer. A girl with a chicken head laying on the beach. A girl with the chef's had chicken head cooking a hearty meal. That last one made him smile.

With that smile on his face is how Sho found him, and that is how Tsuruga Ren's day went from bad to worse.

"Tsuruga!" The voice stopped Ren cold. He expected a wave of anger to break over him, but to his relief, he wasn't angry at all. He felt annoyed and a little bored. He also had a feeling about why the singer was confronting him. Guess this is one way to find out what was going on, he thought as he composed his face and turned to face the opposition.

"Fuwa-san. What can I do for you?" He asked in a dry tone. Smirking Sho sauntered smugly up to him.

"You can admit your defeat now, you know she's going to be mine. I mean," the teen handed the actor a picture. A picture he was already familiar with. "If we're keeping score here. I am up 2-0."

"Let me guess," Ren confronted the singer, monitoring his expression closely. "You saw the show, the one with her mother. You couldn't bring yourself to simply call her and ask if she was alright. If she didn't see it, you didn't want to alert her, and if she did, you would be no use over the phone. So you thought you would go to her and lie in wait to see if she would appear. You knew her well enough to know that when she is going to cry she prefers to be away from everyone." Ren could tell by the slight crinkling around the singers eyes that so far he was on target.

"How…" Sho tried again, but Ren cut him off, continuing with his evolving theory of that night. "You wanted to be her hero, her shoulder to cry on." Sho grit his teeth, Ren contained his smirk. "Yet, when she did appear. For some reason, she didn't want to cry in front of you either." Sho's eyes seemed to sadden a bit with that statement so Ren knew he was on track. "So you did what you do best, tried to get her angry." Sho's eyes flashed to Ren and he knew he hit his mark. "You kissed her to make her angry, to get her to vent some of her feelings," Ren stated, deciding it was better if he sounded confident as opposed to guessing.

"How did that work out for you? Did she scream and rage and cry into your arms?" Ren asked with a genuinely curious expression on his face.

"N...Yes, yes she did." Sho said trying to act triumphant. At the expression, Ren couldn't contain the laugh that burst from him. Sho glared at him, "What are you laughing at Tsuruga? You lost, remember?"

"I'm laughing because you are truly a horrible actor." Ren clutched his stomach as he continued to chuckle. "You have no clue what happened after that." Once again he didn't phrase it as a question, but this time it was because he knew what happened next. Suddenly serious he looked at the singer. "Do you want to know what happened next?" Sho shook his head in the negative as Ren advanced on him with one small step. "She ran to a park, where I found her. She flung herself into my arms and cried while I comforted her." Sho balled his fist and moved closer to the actor. "And you know," Ren ignored his threatening move, knowing he could best him easily if he had to. "It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

"You…" Sho once again began to try to speak when Ren intervened by starting to sardonically clap his hands. "So, Yes Fuwa-san, congratulations. In the forcing kisses on an unwilling partner contest, you are certainly the winner." Sho scowled at the statement, his anger rising to the surface.

"But in the getting the woman to want your attention department, you obviously have little to be desired." Sho swung his fist at Ren but Ren was suddenly two feet away, still looking bored. Startled Sho stopped. "How…"

"You really should learn to speak in complete sentences Fuwa-san." Ren smiled lazily.

"You stay away from her," Sho all but shouted, "she's mine and you're nothing but a monster. I saw you the last time, you think I'm going to let her anywhere near you? I am going to go to the press and tell them you are a violent fiend. Your fans will abandon you, and so will she." At this Ren's anger finally began to surface, but he pushed it back.

"Do you know what they call it," Ren asked with forced casualness, "When someone continuously calls another person who doesn't want them to call? When someone stands for hours outside their house, waiting to see them, but not being invited? When someone tries very hard to avoid you, but you thrust yourself into their presence? That's called harassment."

"I'm not harr…"

"When you add in kissing someone against their will, not once but repeatedly. That is called sexual harassment." Ren stepped again toward the singer as he spoke, allowing his aura to grow dark with anger. "I would hate for the press to find out that Fuwa Sho doesn't understand the meaning of the word consent."

At this Sho sputtered but remained silent his face red with anger and embarrassment. He never thought of his actions that way before, that much was clear. Maybe now he would leave Mogami-san in peace. In the now deafeningly silent parking garage, the sparkly fairy princes ringtone that Ren had set for Kyoko sounded. Taking a step back out of the singer's personal space he smiled and held up his phone, proudly displaying Kyoko's name for the singer to see, then he turned his back on him and began to walk to his car.

Almost like he was a rat following the pied piper to his doom, Sho couldn't help but follow Ren and listen in on his conversation.

"Hello, Mogami-san." Ren said into the mouthpiece. "How was the audition?" Audition? Was she auditioning for something? Sho wondered what kind of role it was.

"Of course you got it, I never had any doubt." Sho could hear the smile in Ren's voice and could tell that he genuinely believed what he just said.

"We should go out to celebrate when you get back." Ren tilted his head to the side as he listens to her speak. "Well, of course, Kotanami-san can come as well, her hard work should be celebrated as well." Who's Kotanami-san, Sho wondered.

"No, no, Mogami-san. You don't get to cook, we are celebrating, which means eating out." He listened again. Sho could guess that she was probably ranting something about spending money. Ren's chuckle broke through his thoughts.

"Too, bad. I am treating you and Kotanami-san to a proper congratulatory meal. I will make the arrangements and text them to Yashiro." Specks? What did he have to do with anything?

"Of course he's coming to dinner too, he should be congratulated for all his hard work as your manager." At this Sho froze. Tsuruga and Kyoko were sharing a manager? Does that mean…

"Ah yes, of course, I got back early, I just told him I wanted to see you." Sho's head whipped up and he stared at the tall actor's profile. The soft tender smile that was on his face made Sho feel an overwhelming sense of defeat. He couldn't listen anymore. He couldn't hear this. Probably making one of the first mature moves of his life, Sho turned around and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8: More for Me

A/N: Didn't know that actresses name so I made one up.

Ren ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the hallway at TMB. He was hoping to run into his favorite chicken friend, but alas it was not to be, the stagehand had told him that BridgeRock was not filming that day and that he would have to come back in two days. A time that unfortunately didn't line up with his current schedule. I should ask the guy in the suit his name, maybe take him out for a drink Ren thought. It was more than a bit embarrassing some guy in a chicken suit knew one of his secrets, but there had been no scandal so breaking news about how the great Tusurga Ren didn't know what love was, so the man in the suit must be pretty upstanding, worth knowing.

"Tsuruga-kun!" The man in question turned to see Kijima approaching him. Ren raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey, how did it go last night? I saw you leave with Mina-san, did you…" Kimja trailed off giving Ren a meaningful look. Ren frowned, "Why would you think something like that Kijima-kun, I am nothing if not a gentleman. I escorted her to her car then went home. Alone." Kimja laughed loudly, "You really do have it bad don't you, I know I wouldn't have turned down her offer." Ren shook his head and ignored the comment and began walking back toward the exit.

"What do you say Tsuruga-kun, wanna hit the town again?"

"No, I shouldn't, I have an early morning shoot tomorrow that I should get some rest for."

"Awww you're no fun," pouted the other gentleman.

"Tsuruga-san! Kijima-san," a feminine voice called out to the pair. Turning they saw Momose bow a greeting at them. "It's almost like a Dark Moon reunion," she said with a giggle. Ren smiled and returned the bow. "Momose-san, It's good to see you again. Are you here for work?" She nodded, "I just got done with an interview for my new drama."

"What's this one about?" Kijima asked.

"It's about a girl who lost her family in an accident and has to go live with relatives she has never met before. It's pretty sad but gets more upbeat as it progresses." She informed him with a smile.

"I will have to look out for it," Kijima replied as her phone started ringing. Holding up a finger to the men she answered the phone. "Hello? Yes, I am still inside. Fifteen minutes? Ok, I will meet you out front. Ok bye."

"That's a clever use for it," Ren pointed to the charm dangling from her phone. "I didn't think of that, it's almost getting two gifts in one." Momose froze, a blush creeping across her face at the fact that Ren noticed the makeshift cell phone charm she created out of the wrapping from her white day present. Glancing at the charm, she recalled the last time she had a conversation about it with Kyoko-chan. She really couldn't believe that Tsuruga-san wouldn't give her a gift. They seemed to be such close friends.

"Ah, yes… thank you Tsuruga-san. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Sure."

"Eh… is it true that you didn't give Kyoko-chan a return gift for white day?" She asked in a quiet voice. At this Ren froze. Mogami-san was talking to Momose-san about white day gifts? Inwardly Kuon began to curse, he should have known she would find out that he gave others gifts. I wonder how she feels about it. Next, to Momose, Kijima sat there with an expression somewhere between stupefied and horrified.

"You didn't give Kyoko-chan a white day gift," he sputtered out, his shock evident. Ren had to contain his blush and glared at his friend.

"I don't mean to be rude," Momose-san continued, oblivious "I mean I only ask because you both appear to be such good friends, and Kyoko-chan appeared to be upset about it."

"Upset? Did she say that?" Ren asked hoping to appear confused, hoping she couldn't hear the excitement hidden behind his words. Does this mean she was Jealous of Momose-san getting something and her not, he wondered.

"Well, no… Kyoko-chan would never admit to being upset right? But, you know how she gets when she starts, you know, exaggerating and adamantly denying things. I think the more she wants something, the more she denies it. Does that make sense?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Ren frowned, he had seen that behavior before, but why would she deny it if she wants it? "What do you mean," he asked, hoping for some clarity.

"Well," she thought for a moment, tapping her lip. "For example with the white day gift, when she noticed it she insisted that she didn't deserve a return gift since she didn't give you chocolate. That there were some rules for white day return gifts, that you only got them if you gave chocolate. When I tried to tell her I didn't think that would matter to you, she just got really strange, almost angry, asking me if I knew all the rules for return gifts from one to one hundred."

Ren pondered Momose's words as a barrage of memories assaulted him. How she adamantly asked him not to call her without honorifics back in Guam. Could it be that she really wanted him to? He had to refrain from breaking out into a smile. Maybe he would just have to call her name and see how she would react.

Ren smiled politely at Momose, "Rest assured Momose-san, I have a gift for Mogami-san, I just have not had time to give it to her yet. If you'll excuse me I have an early morning tomorrow." Ren bowed to the girl and turned to leave, he heard Kijima make his goodbyes before he caught up with him.

"Seriously Tsuruga-kun, did you really not give the girl you like a gift first? What if she hates you now for not giving her something." Ren rolled his eyes, "She's not that shallow, I am sure she will appreciate her gift whenever I give it to her."

"Well hurry up man, if you don't she might get snatched up in front of your eyes." The image of the picture floated into his mind. He still wanted to know, but he refused to get angry and scare her off.

"What's it matter to you," Ren shot back at his friend.

"The sooner you're off the market, there will be more for me more." Kijima declared with a cocky grin.


End file.
